Please Don't Go
by ruiiko
Summary: Yuki didn't understand why her parents fought so much. But she did know she didn't like it. She was tired of all the yelling and screaming, and threats of leaving the house. So on a particularly bad night, the last thing she wanted to hear was that front door slamming shut, for what could potentially be the last time.


**More family drama fanfics! woo. Anyways, there isn't really a set mom for this, so you can imagine whoever you want it to be, so yeh. There's that. Not much else to say, I suppose, so other than that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"If you can't stand it here that much, why don't you just move out already?!"<p>

Yuki paused, hearing a yell come from the kitchen. She sat, curled into the arm of the couch in the living room, the large TV screen illuminating the darkened room. The sounds of cartoon laughter and talking bounced from wall to wall, though it wasn't loud enough to block out the sounds of fighting in the kitchen.

"Maybe I will! I can't stand this damned place!"

More shouting. Yuki curled into a ball, putting her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut together. If she cracked her eyes opened, she could see the silhouttes of her parents, shouting at eachother, leaning over to eachother in a threatening way. Fists were raised a few times, while the other would back down in fear.

"You don't do anything around here anyways, you might as well!"

It wasn't always like this-they used to be a happy family. Yuki didn't understand what went wrong... it wasn't long ago that they were all smiling together. Back then, they did everything as a family. They had breakfast together, and mommy and daddy would cook, while Yuki and her older sister would help around in the kitchen.

Her older sister, Iroha, had gone off to college about a year now.

Since then, things seemed a little more... rough, betwen mom and dad.

Yuki didn't understand why, though. Was it just because Iroha left? She was upset that she had to go, too, but not enough so that she'd yell at eachother... but it seemed ever since Iroha left, things just got worse.

But Yuki wasn't aware, until now, that her parents had always had little spats. It only seemed that they got bigger now. Why wasn't it like this when Iroha was around? Before then, they were always trying to set a good example for the girls. Now, it was like they had forgotten that they still had a daughter.

A daughter that was too young to understand what was going on.

And Yuki hated it.

Perhaps she just didn't know that they fought, because Iroha was always trying to protect her from it.

Yuki never really gave much thought to it, but she knew that when her parents fought, it could only get worse.

"You know what?"

Yuki jumped, hearing a glass shatering in the kitchen, along with more screaming. A chill traveled down her spine, and on impulse, the young girl jumped to her feet, and ran into her room, closing the door shut as quietly as possible. And then she sunk down to her bottom, bring her knees up to her chest, and burrying her head into arms.

"What?" There was a moment of silence in the kitchen. Yuki lifted her head, straining to listen. She cracked her door open, peaking out into the dark hallways, silhouttes against the wall.

And that's when it happend.

SMACK.

Yuki's eyes widened, upon watching the silhouttes of her parents. Her mother had just slapped her dad! He grasped his cheek, tumbling back slightly, and Yuki couldn't have hid behind her door any quicker. She shived into her arms, as she bit down on her bottom lip. She heard more yelling, but couldn't make out any words, over the sounds of her cries and hiccups.

She could hear more glasses shattering, feet stomping against the ground, and when it was all over, there was a large slam that shook the whole house.

Yuki lifted her head again, hearing her mother yell, "God riddence!"

"No," Yuki squeeked, stumbling to her feet. This hadn't been the first time it had happend, and Yuki hoped to god this wouldn't be the last. She didn't want him to leave!

"No!" Yuki yelled, running out of her room and into the kitchen, trying to get to the front door, but she felt arms grabbing her, so she let out a screech. "No!" She repeated, squirming in her mothers hands.

"He's gone, Yuki! Just accept it! And he's never coming back!"

Yuki shook her head, tears pricking the back of her eyelids. She refused to beileve her words! "Stop it! Let me go!" She pleaded, managing to squirm out of her grip, but felt a hand grip her shoulder. With as much force as she could muster, she pushed the hand aside, and ran for the front door.

The last thing she could hear before the door closed shut, was the sound of her mother crying. Yuki felt guilty, as she rushed into the cool air of the night, but right now, she had other important things to worry about! She could see headlights, slowly pulling out of the drive way, and felt her heart rate speeding up. "Stoppit!" The young child yelled, chasing after the car.

It screeched to a stop just in time for Yuki to pause at the passenger's door. It opened, and Yuki climed in, observing her weary father. His eyes blood shot and watery, a large, redenning hand print across his left cheek. Yuki winced, it hurt to see her father so lividly upset. "Yuki? What are you doing?" He asked, breathes ragged.

Yuki snivelled, reaching forward to grasp the sleeve of his jacket. "Dad! Please don't go!" She begged, tears in her own eyes.

The man, Kiyoteru's eyes grew wide in shock for a moment. Then his brows furrowed. "Did your mother send you to say this?" He asked coldy.

Yuki couldn't help but withdraw, shocked to hear this much coldness coming from her own father. "W-what? No..." She studdered, feeling tongue tied.

Kiyoteru's eye softened, seeing his daughter looked so shocked. He realised that he had been a little too harsh. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean that."

Yuki looked up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Then... where are you going? You aren't really leaving, are you?" She squeeked.

Kiyoteru stared at her for a moment, seeming to think it over. Then he let out a sigh, placing his hands back on the steering wheel, turning away from his daughter. "I think... Well, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened. "W-what?..."

"It's no secret that your mother and I no longer get along. I'm just sorry that you had to witness it, but it escalated much further than it should have this night, and I regret that you had to be there to see it. Your mother is right, however, I don't belong here."

Yuki felt her words getting caught in her throat, hearing him talk like this. Though the past fights had been nasty, he had always put on a brave front for Yuki. But tonight seemed to have hit him hard, and had knocked all sense out of him. He had given up. He was defeated. And Yuki didn't know what to do.

"Daddy..." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You stay with your mother. I think it'd be best."

Yuki shook her head. Not that he could see it. He still refused to turn and look at her.

With trembling hands, Yuki reached out once again, gripping his sleeve. This seemed to have caught his attention, as he turned ever so slightly, so he could atleast look at her out of the corner of his eye. And then he turned his body fully, so he could get a better look at her, upon noticing the tears spilling, her lip quivering.

Immediatly he regretted all of his decisions.

He hated to see his little girl crying.

Even worse, at his own fault.

"Please don't go... m-maybe you don't know it, but, I still really need you, daddy..." Yuki mumbled.

Kiyoteru's heart broke.

The sight of seeing her cry was enough for him to throw in the towel. "Please stay... I need you and mommy... I can't do this by myself." Yuki went on, and Kiyoteru let out a long sigh, before reaching over, and swooping her up into his arms, pulling her into a big bear hug.

She gasped upon feeling his arms around her, but soon burried her head into his shoulder, trying not to cry so she didn't get his work jacket wet from the tears. He held her even tighter, he himself trying to hold back tears. "I... I can't promise you that your mother and I will always get along, but I will stay, Yuki. For you, I'll stay, okay? You can count on that."

Yuki smiled into his jacket. "Okay..."

They stayed like that for a while longer, just holding eachother, re-assuring eachother everything was going to be alright.

Maybe it would be a bumpy road, but from that day on, Kiyoteru had made a vow.

He wasn't going to leave his child.

Ever.

He was going to be there for her.


End file.
